


Kingdom - Triangular Fight

by AliZNation



Category: ATEEZ, Kpop - Fandom, Road to kingdom - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliZNation/pseuds/AliZNation
Summary: This is based on a short story I thought would be cool with Kingdom 2021 (Ateez, stray kids, and the boyz) theme during MAMA 2020 due to each episode I will add details to the story I hope you all like!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a short story I thought would be cool with Kingdom 2021 (Ateez, stray kids, and the boyz) theme during MAMA 2020 due to each episode I will add details to the story I hope you all like!

Prologue: In a land full of adventure and risk. There were 2 rival lands, Princes and Spartans. Since the dawn of time, their feuds were endless. The royals were of high society known throughout all of the time as the ones who held the crown, fighting to keep the title of Kings the ancestors fought the Spartans for peace and rule of the lands. Long ago Pirates once went village to village taking land but soon were cast out by the Royals not to be seen for centuries. The Prince newly refound in the arts of swords and combat kept the crown and its title tight in reach. Not letting anyone try to steal the treasure. Royal golden embroidery and chariots the Princes had earned respect from their people for keeping prosperity to them. Growing from thievery to royalty the new world they built satisfied them greatly. Their names went from land to land. Spreading their ideology and stories for others to learn and hopefully grow more to join them. Spartans, warriors, and rivals to the Royals. With fighting raging in their blood, they grew tired of their forefather's old ways. They wanted the crown and all that comes with it. Training days turned to weeks, months, and years. Once close to the crown but ripped away they watch for years what the Royals and its new rulers live comfortably. Vowing to the land and their people to bring glory even if they have to spill blood to get it. A new threat emerges, causing crimes and spreading terror like a plague, they were tired of watching their family and loved ones being in hiding. They wanted to make a change by being the change. Growing like a Phoenix from the ashes these “Pirates” we're different from the tales told before. They were stronger, ruthless, almost non-human like. The new crew was a mystery to all the lands and whoever to cross their paths will never forget the names and faces.

Chapter 1: Beginning Of The End

The sun rising for the start of a new day as Juyeon, joined by Hyunjae, walked to the council room. With new ideas to conquer new land for the taking. Juyeon walked with his head held high and walked with elegance. Hyunjae was behind but not too far, almost like a shadow who followed every footstep and glance. Welcomed by Sangyeon at the doors to the council room a tall door stood behind him. The door opened as the seats were full of his most trusted friends Q, Kevin, Sunwoo, Eric, Haknyeon, Jacob, New, and Younghoon. 

They stood as Juyeon went to his seat at the head of the table while nodding to his friends. Taking a seat Sangyeon brought out a notebook for Juyeon to read over. Each of them wrote a new rule, design, and plan for the new land in taking. “ I'm very impressed by you all and from reading what you all took time to contribute I can’t thank you all enough.” Q raised his hand before standing up “Sir I suggest for this announcement we set a ball to join our people for the spread of our new plans. They will be pleased and excited to see what we have to offer”

“I love that idea “ Said Jyueon, motioning Sangyeon to write down plans with Hyunjae. “Q since you helped with this could you please contribute with Hyunjae and Sangyeon to send invitations to our dear friends.” Suddenly the doors open to see a group of men. Standing in the middle strong as an ox the leader joined by 7 men behind him walked in. “Oh, I hope that invitation reaches us but knowing how you “Princes'' is our invitation will get “Lost”. He said with a cold face. Wearing red and black with leather, belts, and gold accessories they commanded the room. Quickly bringing the Boys to their feet ready to defend Juyeon and the land they love. Sangyeon and Hyunjae quickly bringing their swords out he held it in front of Juyeon like an X.

“What are the likes of you doing here? How did you pass our guards?” Jacob exclaimed while holding his sword. “Watch your tongue,” said Hyunjin taking a step forward bringing his dual blades as the rest of them followed with spears. I.N, Seungmin, Changbin, Han, lee know, and Felix had a fire in their eyes fueled with anger and greed. “Now, why can't we just be civil?” Said Juyeon guiding Sangyeon and Hyunaje’s swords down, “You do realize who they are right?” Kevin didn’t hesitate to add.

“Now Kevin I think he has a point. Why shouldn’t we invite them? We can share our new ideas and plans for the future. I will make sure you are the first to gain an invitation” Everyone's faces were in shock, their faces turning to Juyeon as Changbin stepped forward slamming his spear on the table causing a crack in it “Do you think we are a joke?!” His voice rose to anger. “We came here for the crown and we don’t intend to leave without it!” Bang Chabn exclaimed.

“Since you decide to come in and ruin our decorum let’s make this more interesting. A battle, whoever comes out on top can be King” Jyueon suggested walking up to a group of warriors. “Now now add a bit of risk what use is a challenge if there’s nothing to lose. The losers will be banished from the mainlands forever!” Juyeons mouth grew in a smirk “” Strong talk coming from you” “Coming from a man who never fought my men and I. We accept your challenge, Hyunjin let’s leave a present for them to remember us by” Felix handed his spear to Hyunjin as he reared back taking a couple of steps, and yelled, throwing the sharp spear landed on the tall banner on the wall. Making there exist the door slams behind the warriors.

“Sir I mean no disrespect but waging a war with those “Warriors” Eric says looking at the banner. Juyeon looked at the spear almost analyzing it. Soon everyone realized the smirk on his face “We fought and won many battles. I am not worried about the victory, we’ve came a long way to get where we are and I'm sure as hell not going to let those rage-filled Warriors take OUR crown, Our hard work, OUR Legacy. The boys gathered around as their confidence grew along with Juyeon. A few days passed yet in their hearts they knew they were going to defend their home.

The red warriors were in a mix of emotions, anger and pride The leader watched his trusted mates gather side by side together ready for the short journey home to prepare for whatever could be ahead. Lee know came to his side as Hyunjin was beside him and bowed to his leader. “We are ready to depart” The leader leaned his head back taking a breath before getting up from his seat to walk over to the door. One by one they follow their leader, with determination in their eyes. Warrior marking on their faces. Saddling each horse I.N held a horn and let it play along sound letting it shake each member's soul to prepare for what would be ahead. “Let’s go”


	2. Chapter 2: A New Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being threatened by the Spartans, the princes try their best to hold a ball for the friends and family they defended and kept honor proud. With the disruption of the Spartans a new threat arrives to liven up the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> This is based on a short story I thought would be cool with Kingdom 2021 (Ateez, stray kids, and the boyz) theme during MAMA 2020 due to each episode I will add details to the story I hope you all like!

The night finally came, The Royals in beautiful attire, each member with different embroidery to fit the personality and shine just as beautiful as their beloved treasure. Elegance couldn't begin to describe how they all entered the room. Guests left in awe of the boys walking down the steps to greet them all. Juyeon stood at the top as the boys formed a V formation and gave attention to Juyeon “Friends, family and honored guests. We welcome you to our ball and greet you with good news”

Coming from the side hallways, guests murmured and looked in shock as The Warriors walked in. Fur and leather and crests on their chest showing their pride. Most guests didn’t get too close. “I guess this is better than expected” Yonghoon sighed in relief before. Lee know “This is boring!!! Up the ante!” The other members laughed and leaned to each other before Eric, Sunwoo and Jacob glanced at the mischievous few. 

Juyeon spoke up ignoring the crew of misfits. “We found new land on the top of our borders and decided to build a new city for our people, more schools for children and a library to build our knowledge” Juyeon's sentence made the group stop laughing. The silence grew as the guest turned to them. Bang chan walked up to the steps “Now I know, you're not talking about our land.” He went up the stairs past the boys, his eyes locking on Juyeon before grabbing his collar and pulling him close to his face.

“The sacred land OUR people lived on for years” Juyeons face was calm but Bang chan couldn’t hold his anger! The doors swung open as eight figures stood at the doorway. A gust of wind flowing with their black capes, the sound of chains rattling together. A man smirked walking forward as the room grew a sharp chill as it's guest backed away to the walls giving the floor to the eight men. 

With his hair slicked back the man in the front mouth turned to a devilish smirk. “ Oh please don’t stop on my account!” Walking up the stairs past the boys his men followed and stood by his side as he comfortably sat in the throne. Everyone gasped while Sangyeon drew his sword “Get up immediately!” A man with jet black hair taller than him grabbed Sangyeons wrist “I wouldn’t if I were you.” “Now Yunho no need for that, I’d love to see how he could try and strike fear into me. A bunch of ragamuffins-”

Before he could finish, a blade appeared on the other side while Hyunjin silently just stared at the man on the throne. “As I was saying to a bunch of Boys and Stray Kids fighting one another I had to come and see for myself.” Sitting back and crossing his legs as he waved his hand to the few standing around him. Juyeon and Bang Chan looked at the man in the throne wondering, “Who are you? I've never seen nor heard the likes of you here!” Bang chan commanded. “Captain Hongjoong and this is my crew” He raised his hands as the flames on the candles grew taller, their faces could be seen clearly. With black leather and jewels on their faces.

“Captain?” Juyeon said before Q stepped forward “But no one has seen or heard of pirates in-” “Centuries” said a tall man with one sleeve and a diamond open chest. His walk almost like he’s gliding on air. “Our captain is no one to mess with,” Another man with black hair said with a black leather vest and more open chest. “Capitan, pirate or not. YOU are not going to build some privileged city on the land our ancestors had for us!” Hyunjae’s blade slapped Bang chan's wrist away from Juyeon. Hyunjin turned quickly, hitting his blade with the skinny sword before a laugh could be heard. Turning everyone's attention from the two to see the man still sitting on the throne as his men stood in silence and blank stares. “Oh nooo not yet! Wait till the fighting day!” Hongjoong stood up and walked past the commotion of the group's small brawl making way to the doors all 8 members turned as Hongjoons took a bow and with a swift movement of his hand the big wooden doors closed in front of them.


End file.
